cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob the Builder
Bob the Builder '''is a British children's animated television show created by Keith Chapman. In the original series, Bob appears in a stop motion animated programme as a building contractor, specialising in masonry, along with his colleague Wendy, various neighbours and friends, and their gang of anthropomorphised work-vehicles and equipment. The show is broadcast in many countries, but originates from the United Kingdom where Bob is voiced by English actor Neil Morrissey. Show Link Bob and his friends have strongly developed characters that make following the story lines easy for young children to comprehend. The programme uses expressive animation and humour abounds! Both adults and children comment on the enjoyment experienced by watching Bob and friends solve challenges in the area of construction! Language is enhanced by the use of intonation and expression in the characters' voices. Most children and adults are familiar with the phrase, 'Can we fix it? Yes, we can!' There are always opportunities for adults to extend the learning opportunities regarding social and emotional development by discussing issues surrounding friendships and helping and caring for others. Parents/carers might also wish to help children name the colours of each of the machines. The positive themes are humorous and include antics from Spud. The machines have very different characters and children usually have a favourite. Both the programme and supporting materials, such as Bob the Builder magazines and books, warn adults and children of the danger of playing anywhere near building sites or trying to copy anything that Bob and his friends do. on the official CBeebies website and BBC iPlayer for the 20th anniversary of the series in November 2018. Website Link Children can have lots of fun with Bob the Builder Character pages. There are two great games. Your children can sharpen their fine motor control with Bob's 'Apple Antics'. They can enhance their fine motor skills, observation and be stimulated to enjoy physical activity with 'Relay Race'. Children can send their friends and family an e-card. They can also enjoy Bob and the gang offline with pictures to print and colour in! History on CBeebies The show originated with CBeebies in the Sky+/Telewest service which launched in September 2001. It launched with the non-cable linear digital channel in February 2002. The songs "Mambo No 5" and the theme are included in CBeebies: The Official Album. ''Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember'', which features Sir Elton John, Chris Evans, and Noddy Holder, appeared in The Tweenies' Merry Movie Thon in 2003. ''Bob: Snowed Under ''premiered on TV in 2004, also during Merry Movie Thon. It has a CBeebies Diner snack, '''Bob's Build Me Up Berry Shake. It left CBeebies in 2016. Trivia * Although scrapped by BBC because of gender facility in 2016 https://www.leicestermercury.co.uk/news/celebs-tv/fireman-sam-bob-builder-axed-895617 (then moved to Channel 5), Bob still airs on CBeebies in Ireland. * The Show returned in 2019 to revive ratings. References Category:Shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2020 Category:PBS Category:Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:Noggin Category:CBBC-orientated Category:2074 Category:2025 Category:Social and Emotional Development Category:Science and Health Category:Engineering Category:Math Category:Math teacher